The Nancy Drew Sonny Joon Mysteries
by Swiftstart
Summary: What is going to be a collection of short Nancy Drew and Sonny Joon mysteries with the pair of them working together as they solve a wide assortment of mysteries that go well beyond River Heights and instead as far as other worlds. Going to take them all over the place, feel free to comment suggested places for them to go! Crossovers, SonnyxNancy is inevitable, fun.
1. Prologue

Running away might have just topped the charts for 'Sonny Joon's worst ideas ever', and that's with the skateboard-sailboat incident of 3rd grade still a fighting contender. But really, how was I supposed to know I'd land myself on an old abandoned island, with a dead motorboat and my phone insisting I was in Canada whenever I took too many steps to the left?

I maybe should have at least told one person where I was headed. Maybe. I don't do well with the whole telling others stuff. It'd worry me that I was worrying them more than anything and then they might just come in and mess up something or something. Just too much of a headache. That and, I'm still not quite ready to face the ugly devil named 'Pacific Run' or any of its scary little minions known as 'New Zealand airport security', 'production crew', and but not limited to, my mother. Course I'm not sure what any of those people would do with the information that I'd fallen down a hole in a cave and probably, maybe, not totally sure, have a concussion. Is a concussion the one where your head spins and hurts a lot? I don't know. At any rate, in a minute I'm gonna go in further and see if that lead I was looking for, that Grandpa Jin mentioned, is even actually here… Somehow I'm just not as sure on that as I used to be. But I'm here already. And there's no way out. So time to do some of that 'sleuthing'.

Wish me luck!

Oh god I just wished myself luck. At least I don't talk out loud to myself, as much, anymore.

Stop writing Sonny

Stahhhpppp.

Stop.

Bye for real now.

* * *

Authors Note: Upon seeing that there was very little Nancy and Sonny fics decided to come up with something quick, easy and fun. It originally began as 'Sonny Joon the incredible intern man' but has since grown in concept. The idea is that Nancy and Sonny will ultimately wind up traveling to all sorts of shows/games/etc. and well, solve mysteries in them. Exciting much? Readers are encouraged to give suggestions for worlds :D

Also, outside of the first world, it should be readable in ANY ORDER :D

hopefully.


	2. Eureka: Chapter 1

Oh dang, I think I'm seeing the light. I thought with the sort of sluggish panic a snail might feel as a French Chef prepares dinner. Up above my head was a bright, perfect circle of light that seemed to wibble-wobble back and forth in my line of vision. After like, a minute. Maybe, I realized a few things:

a) I wasn't floating. And I didn't hear angels singing.

b) I wasn't going anywhere nearer to the light and it wasn't coming any nearer to me.

c) There were these black dots that reminded me an awful lot of those generic office ceiling tiles that every office in America has, and the dots were all surrounding the light.

d) I was lying on my back, on the floor. And my head hurt.

Crap. What the heck happened? I sat up in a confused daze; too quickly and immediately had to plant my head against the side of the floor again.  
"Grugh." I moaned, making eye contact with what looked like a fallen bobblehead who'd lost his place on the desk above. Reaching out, I took Mr. Bobbles from under the desk and sat up again, climbing, slowly and carefully to my feet, all the while making sense of Mr. Bobbles. Mr. Bobbles had thick-rimmed glasses, a black suit and neck tie. He also looked like a total dweeb, and that's coming from me. His stand identified him as 'Douglas Fargo: Director, Global Dynamics'. Who's this guy? Why does he get a bobblehead? Why don't I get a bobblehead? Man that'd look awesome! I mean, provided they went with my 'now' hair. My old hair… gosh THAT's the stuff of nightmares. Wait, nightmares. Oh man I should probably figure out nightmare I'm living in right now and where the heck I am. Stupid ADD.

A general scan of the room showed it to be well outside my expertise. My best guess? A lab. A science lab. With lots of blinking lights and lab equipment and well, smart things. Not that I'm not smart it's just, some types of smart are not my types of smart and this definitely was not my type of smart. The only thing that looked even remotely friendly was the desk 'Douglas Fargo' must have fallen off of, and even that was horrifying. It was just covered from top to bottom in stuff. Heaps of it. Food, papers, tools that looked familiar, tools that definitely didn't look familiar, a 'Eureka dog show' award and hidden beneath all this was what was probably a computer.  
"Whoa who are you? How'd you get in here? Are you my new intern? I got a new intern already? That was fast."  
I practically jumped out of my skin then.  
"Wha- huh? Hi." I said, well aware that my arms were flipping about aimlessly as I tried to look organized. It was a guy who'd spoken, maybe in his 30s, but it can be really hard to tell sometimes... with dated spiked black hair and a t-shirt for some older band I was blanking on. He'd asked a lot of questions, I was panicking. You really can't expect me to remember details about a band from like 20 years before I was born on a whim when I'm panicking.  
"Sorry, I probably scared you," The guy said, dropping a bag carelessly onto the chair next to him. "Zane Donovan, your new boss," He added sticking out his hand. I took it, apprehensively and still very, very, confused. Intern? He thinks I'm an intern?  
"You are my new intern right?" Zane asked, obviously seeking confirmation to the same question I was trying to decide the best lie to. Well…  
"Yup, that's me. New intern all right, me. Ha, totally a new intern." I said laughing nervously.  
"Ah don't be scared. I don't bite, nah it's really GD that bites. Frankly, I'm amazed I'm allowed to have a new intern after what happened to the last one…"  
"Something happened to the last one?" I said breathlessly, hand going instinctively for my neck.  
"Uh, don't worry about that." Zane said shifting nervously on his feet, "Uh, what's your name intern?"  
I decided to store THAT piece of information in the 'things that should really freak me out' section of my brain, and, deeply considering backing out of whatever this was and telling Zane that I really needed to get the heck out of here, instead found myself doing just the opposite. Naturally.  
"Sonny, Sonny Joon." I said automatically, dreading whatever hole I'd just stepped out over.  
"Huh. Ok cool. Now uh, Sonny, not to freak you out on your first day or anything- but how the heck did you get in here? This is section 5. It's got a DNA scanner and everything." Zane asked in what he probably thought was a serious manner.  
"I uh, walked in." I replied, not technically a lie, really. I did walk in. Possibly.  
"Huh. I know they were saying something about power outages in section 4, I didn't think much of it… should probably call Jo on that one... I'll have to put you into the system anyways." Zane said, more to himself then to me.  
"System?" I asked nervously.  
"Yea, don't worry about it, let me just call Jo and she'll get all that GD security crap worked out for you, kay Sonny?" Zane said, already pulling a phone out of his pocket.  
"All right, sure, um…" Seeing the phone gave me an idea, "Is it all right if I make a call? My Mom'll want to know that I made it… here.. safely, yea."  
"Sure, go ahead," Zane said waving dismissively and putting his phone to his ear.  
"Right, great, I'll just… do that." I said, pulling out my own phone. It's naturally a cool smart phone with a purple case with aliens on it. What else?

Opening my contacts list I was reminded of how dismally few people I actually knew and well, trusted enough to give my number. There were a grand total of four of them:

1. Grandpa Jin, who was somewhere in Norway or something right now and definitely wouldn't pick up. Or give me a straight answer.

2. Mom. Who would spend the call pestering me about college and if I'd 'found a nice girl' rather than try to help me out of this mess.

3. Jamila. Who would listen, but would then spend the rest of the call berating me on how this is ALL MY FAULT and how I'm irresponsible and hopeless and all those sorts of things.

And then that last one, was somehow even scarier to consider calling then all the others.

4. Nancy Drew. The one person who knew which way I ran. And also the one person who, frankly, probably would put up with my current er, situation. Especially considering how calm she was during the whole impromptu spelunking thing. What with me freaking out and just plain a lot of… well, it was… she really wouldn't be the best… ah god who am I kidding, she's the one I need to call. She's probably the only one who wouldn't give me confusing riddles or yell at me. Well she might yell at me, and I deserve that, but still. With great trepidation I hit the 'call Nancy' button and held my breath as I put the phone to my ear.  
Brring.  
Come on Nancy, pick up.  
Brring.  
Any minute now. I know you pay for caller ID, you know who this is. You probably use Bess's puppy-holding-photoshopped picture of me as my 'avi' or whatever.  
Br-  
My heart stopped as the ringing stopped. What would I say? Oh man I hadn't come up with anything cool to say to start it off or anything… darn-it.  
"We're sorry but the number you've requested is not in our databases. Please, double check your number and try again. Click."  
What?! What. What!?  
Robolady? Seriously? No! That is the right number! What are you talking about?! In frustration I tried again. To get the same dumb robo-ladies voice. A third time, robolady. Finally I gave in and dialed Jamila.  
"We're sorry but the number you've requested is not in our databases. Please, double check your number and try again. Click."  
Grandpa Jin?  
"We're sorry but the number you've requested is not in our databases. Please, double check your number and try again. Click."  
I could feel my heart quickening with worry as I tried both of them over a few more times to get robolady. Finally, I admitted defeat by karma and tried Mom, knowing, that by the laws of the universe her's would be the one to work.  
"We're sorry but the number you've requested is not in our databases. Please, double check your number and try again. Click."  
Oh thank god. I mean, oh no, my phone doesn't work. But oh thank god I don't have to have the nice-girl chat with Mom, again. Last time she even went so far as to suggest that maybe it was 'nice-boys' I needed. I literally ran then.

"Jo's on her way. You call your Mom ok?" Zane asked then, apparently having just finished his own phone call.  
"Er- no actually um, well, this is kind of embarrassing but for some reason my phone-"  
"It's probably not liking Eureka's phone system. No worries, we can fix that later. Here, for now you can use my phone." Zane handed me his phone, if you could call it that. It was business-card thin, transparent and about the size of an iPod nano.  
"Er-" I began, but then he pushed a few buttons and something resembling a dial pad came up.  
"Thanks." I murmured, typing Nancy's number in as quick as a fox. I really shouldn't have been surprised by the result.  
"We're sorry but the number you've requested is not in our databases. Please, double check your number and try again. Click."  
Curse you robolady. I swore under my breath, in Vulcan. Zane looked up and cocked a brow and I quickly struggled for an explanation.  
"That didn't sound good." Zane observed. And, not for the first time, I wondered if he spoke Vulcan or if he thought that was actually Korean.  
"Yea, I guess she's not at home right now." I said with an awkward laugh.  
"She doesn't have a cell?" Zane probed.  
"Ah, no, no. She's real… not-techie. Like she once got bit by the blender and it put her off technology in general." Wow that was probably one of my worst lies ever.  
"And yet you wound up at Eureka, good job taking initiative kid." Zane said shaking his head, "Listen, Jo will be a few minutes. In the meantime I have a… test for you. Yea."  
Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that. "A test…?" I asked apprehensively.  
"Yea. See that desk there?" Zane pointed at the desk from Hell.  
"Yea, it's a… it's a desk." I observed already guessing where this was going.  
"Organize it."  
"Organize it?!" I exclaimed before immediately crossing my arms and putting on my 'oh yea, sure, I can do that face. "Sure, no problem. When do you want it done by?"  
"You don't have to finish it before Jo shows up, just uh, try to make a dent in it- kay?" He nodded in what was a decidedly devious manner, "I'll just be over here coding if you need anything."  
"Cool, cool." I said staring the desk equivalent of Ragnarok in the eye. All right Sonny, here goes. He didn't say 'how' he wanted it sorted after all. I could have fun with this and smite the double-wolved desk beast with the Excalibur of my choosing, the tried and true, 'Sonny's gonna wing it' method.  
Hey, it worked out on Pacific Run in the end, so why not now?

* * *

Authors note: And it's off! So Sonny's starting us off in Eureka, that syfy show you might have heard of :p This one will be the only 'required reading' world simply because it gives some background. Don't worry, if your not family with Eureka just remember that Sonny isn't either and so you'll both be learning together ;3


	3. Eureka: Chapter 2

The desk really wasn't all that bad. I mean, yea, at first it looked like the mouth of a kraken that had been turned borg but repurposed by the cylons. Basically big, messy, and using a heck of a lot smarter tech than I knew what to do with. But after looking at all of it i realized a lot of it had pretty common themes and stuff. And it's not like there was an instruction manual or general directions, so, really I could just do it my way.

I mean, duh. Some objects actually had vaguely labeled homes, like blueprints or project names like 'Astraeus'. Which a quick glance over of 'Astraeus' showed me a working space ship capable of reaching Jupiter's moon Titan, um, hello? Illuminati? Secret Government? Beats me. But that bridge device it used as a transport looked mega useful. In fact… I quietly stashed the bridge device blueprints and 'general overview' file in my messenger bag. Zane was too busy typing or whatever to pay any attention to me, thankfully. Usually i can't get bosses off of me. Anyways, I was able to put things really wherever i wanted. And there were plenty of drawers. All the things that lit-up when I pushed a button went in one drawer, all yellow objects in another, the suspiciously green stack of reeses went in the trash. It was pretty easy really. Like, when would I get out of tutorial mode and be able to explore this place? If they have working spaceships that can go to Titan- what else do they have here? And would they have something to help get me home?

"Is the kid with kool-aid blue hair the new intern?" Ouch. I immediately mentally recoiled as a female voice broke into the room.

"Jo, what did I say about being mean to the interns?" Zane was saying as I turned around, carefully making sure my bag was properly closed so as to hide my ah, inventory of 'found' items.  
"What you said doesn't matter when they keep landing themselves in restricted areas and having their tiny stupid arrogant barely college age bodies fused to walls." Jo snapped, "You weren't supposed to get another intern. Not after what happened last time!" She wasn't yelling so much as hissing very, very, loudly.

"Did you say fused to walls?" I piped up nervously, rubbing my hand around my neck nervously at the prospect of becoming secret science lab macaroni art.

"Jo, now look what you did. You scared him." Zane said, though his arms were crossed, he clearly wasn't angry. More just… bemused.

Rolling her eyes, Jo responded, "Good. Maybe if he's scared then he won't go wandering around active lab experiments. Not that that hasn't already happened- how exactly did he get down here?"

"Uh… Sonny, you tell her how you got in here." Zane said shrugging broadly.

"I walked in." I replied, shifting my feet and twiddling my fingers.

"You walked in." Jo's decided lack of warmth told me I was gonna need to grow my tall tales a little taller.

"Yea, I walked in." I replied, thinking desperately for a seed of growth to add to this lie. zane had mentioned something before… but what?

"I figure when the power went out in Section Four, some of Section Five must have gotten hit." Zane said then, filling in the lie for me, thank god.

"What?" Jo practically jumped out of her skin then, "Zane, why aren't you totally freaking out? If this kid could get in- who knows who else could?"

"It was only out for like a minute, besides, I've been down here the whole time." Zane said with a defensive shrug. "If anything was missing we'd know already."

I held just a little tighter to my messenger bag, which had just a few 'missing' things in it's belly.

"Oh my god Zane- just, just… whatever. Let's just get this kid checked in." Jo said at last, borderline losing it. She handed me a tablet then and with the simultaneously coolest and creepiest security app ever scanned my DNA, hand print and eyes. How it got past the glasses I'm not really sure.

"There. You're in the system. Now all you need is your check up with Allison and Zane can use you as his personal monkey." I blinked a few times taking all that in.

"Allison?"

"Head of medical science. She has to give you a checkup, make sure you have some GD specific vaccinations and pretty much go over your medical history with you." Jo said rather matter of factly. But i was rather matter of freaking outly.

"GD specific vaccinations?" I asked, trying to sound cool. Like I knew what that meant but was testing her or something.

"Of course, Allison can explain better, Zane, I'll take him up to her. You get back to work- your behind as it is."

"Wait Jo, I gotta access him on his first project before it turns out he's allergic to the super-measles shot."

I decided to store 'super-measles' in the very, very, back of my mind where I would hopefully never notice it. Ever. But I would definitely wash my hands twice, no three times, whenever faced with hand washing while here. Super cool science land was looking less cool by the minute. I needed out.

"All right, fine, what did he do?" Jo asked impatiently.

"Well, I tasked him with sorting the desk." Zane said and immediately my stomach sank to the bottomless pit of my person- he said that in a way that made it sound… evil.

"You didn't Zane." Jo groaned, shaking her head.

"I did. Sonny, why don't you show us what you did?"

"Well… It's not perfect-" I began wringing my hands nervously.

"It's ok if you didn't finish Sonny-" Jo began to be interrupted by Zane,

"Go on Sonny, what did you do?"

"Well I started with the obvious stuff like the blueprints in the blueprint drawer, and then I moved out from there." I went on to explain my rather genius method of a first alphabet, then color system, with just a few exceptions to keep it interesting of course, like the round not-yellow objects drawer.

"There's a blueprint drawer?" Zane said dumbfounded.

"You sorted the desk, but it makes no sense, but you sorted the desk?" Jo questioned, stumbling over the idea of it.

"Well yea, I have to do stuff like this a lot actually. You'd be surprised." I said with a shrug.

"Do you have any idea how many interns i have thrown at that desk just to torture them?" Zane demanded. "You, Mr. Joon, you are a level 2 intern now. You require a harder test, something… evil. I don't know what yet, but it will happen. Yes…."

"And on that note, Sonny and I are heading to Allison's, have fun without your personal monkey Zane." Jo said gesturing for the door.

"See ya," I said aimlessly waving back towards Zane, suddenly hoping that the files i grabbed weren't boobie trapped, and also hoping that somehow, they could help me. If they could get a spaceship to Titan, who knows where they could get me.

I'd just have to find someone to figure them out for me first… can't be too hard, right?

Authors note: short one here :3 But hey, it's Sonny so who can complain, eh? eh?

Next chapter will probably be longer and get into more of the mystery I'm thinking :3


End file.
